Secrets in Plain Sight
by Slytherin'sNotebook
Summary: Harry is an Auror, Draco is a music manager...when Draco's charge is accused of using Dark Arts, everything is pulled under scrutiny and Harry is pulled under cover.


**Hi I know this is a repost but thanks to a kind reviewer it was pointed out that there were no line breaks making it hard to read. They were in the original document but weren't copied across. Hopefully this is easier reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"I'm well aware of your reluctance in carrying out this operation but the opportunity is too valuable to miss." Harry grumbled to himself; Kingsley sat up straighter. "This is not a request Harry, I am assigning you to this case and you _will_ participate."

"Sir..."

"My word is final Potter." Harry sighed, Kingsley only referred to him as 'Potter' if it was serious; he settled back in his chair.

"What do we know?" He asked, resigned. Kingsley smiled tightly at Harry's co-operation. He shuffled some files on his desk.

"Alyssa Deiryme came onto the music scene four months ago. Since then she has released an album, signed for a tour and has become a well known woman around the country." Harry stared at him.

"And?"

"We believe that she has included a spell of dark nature into her lyrics in order to obtain control of the wizarding world." Harry stared at him for several beats before chuckling lowly.

"A little extreme don't you think sir?"

"Her manager is Draco Malfoy." Harry let out a low whistle.

Since Harry had vouched for him during his trials, Malfoy had denounced his loyalty to his father's plans for him and, despite invitations and job offers, he had refused to re-enter society as a dependent man. Instead, he had bought an abandoned building from his inheritance, had it re-furbished and set up a music managing company which allowed him to be the independent man he wished to be. Harry was reluctant to admit that Draco Malfoy was doing very nicely for himself. With such notoriety attached to his name, everybody wanted to see him and the man he had become, people including music producers. This knowledge had potential artists pouring into his office, their eyes alight with hope of finally finding that elusive big break.

"That still doesn't mean anything sir." Harry pointed out.

"Several songs of hers contain words of another language...an old language believed to have been lost." Harry let out a sigh. "If we do not so something, they might and we have no idea what." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And her connection to Malfoy is irrelevant I suppose?" He asked drily.

"Well no. If he has anything to do with this we can bring him in too. I know you vouched for him Harry but that doesn't change his connections to the Dark Arts."

"His old connections." Harry felt a headache coming. He knew when he testified for Draco Malfoy that there would still be a lot of suspicion around the blond, hell Harry had his own suspicion that the man as not as squeaky clean as he professed to be; still, he didn't think Malfoy practised Dark Arts.

"Look Harry, you are being put on this case whether you like it or not so you better get your arse down to Jenkins and pick up your papers."

"Papers, sir?"

"You're to be Malfoy's new bodyguard." Harry leapt to his feet.

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry..." Harry just waved a hand at him.

"You know what sir?...Don't bother – I'll be his new bodyguard or whatever but you should know that this may not end as planned. Malfoy hates me so you'll be lucky to even convince him to accept me. Good luck with that." Harry snorted as he made his way to the door.

"He requested you." Harry froze.

"What?" He asked over his shoulder; Kingsley smirked a little.

"Malfoy. Requested. You." Harry spluttered. Kingsley gestured to the seat in front of him and watched as Harry let out a sigh and turned back to take a seat. Again. "Mr Malfoy has been debriefed on the matter concerning Alyssa Deiryme and has offered his full co-operation with the understanding that you would take the case and pose as his bodyguard. Seeing as you were going to be assigned the case regardless, it seemed...foolish not to accept his co-operation and cover story."

"Why would he want to co-operate when the ministry is accusing him of consorting with a woman steeped in Dark Arts?" Kingsley shrugged and pushed a file towards Harry.

"He claims his conscience is clear and he wishes to keep it that way." Harry took the file and stood.

"Minister," he turned back at the door; "with Draco Malfoy there is no such thing as a clear conscience...a murky one maybe, but never a clear one." He said before he went out in search of Jenkins.

Harry was on his way back to his office reading through the file depicting his new bodyguard status when an arm snatched out from an alcove and dragged him in. Harry had his wand pressed in the person's ribs and a curse on his lips before his dropped file had even had crashed to the floor.

"Well played Harry." A voice purred and Harry changed his curse to a '_lumos_' and focused it on Draco Malfoy's face. Harry scowled.

"What are you playing at?" He hissed. Draco merely raised his eyebrows with a shrug and a smile. Harry glared at him. "Seriously...what are you playing at?" Draco fixed Harry's collar, leaving his hands resting on Harry's chest as he spoke.

"Well your boss is going to investigate Alyssa whether or not I like it. You're always complaining about not seeing me enough because of work and I've just supplied you with a solution to both." Before Harry could reply, Draco hauled him into a kiss, Harry merely sighed into the kiss before returning it. As usual things got heated very quickly and before long Harry was kissing a trail down Draco's neck and fumbling with his belt in eagerness to get the hardness confined by trousers. Draco let out a moan which was muffled on Harry's lips as he kissed him again. As their tongues battled, Harry managed to get his hand into Draco's trousers and grip his hard cock. Draco started at the contact before thrusting his hips forwards. Harry broke off the kiss to laugh in the crook of Draco's neck before beginning to stroke Draco's cock, twisting his hand over the head. Draco threw his head against the wall and Harry looked up to see him with his eyes screwed tight and his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. Smirking to himself, Harry squeezed Draco's cock once before withdrawing completely and stepping away from Draco. He caught a quick glimpse of Draco's confused face before he summoned the file he had dropped and walked away with a "see you at yours later" and a wink.

(HPDMDMHP)

"What the fuck?" Draco muttered to himself before looking down at his deflating erection. "Don't worry, he will pay." He assured it as he cast a few charms to set his clothes to right and left the alcove, heading in the opposite direction Harry had.

A few hours later, when Draco was looking over plans for Alyssa's tour, he began to think about how Harry had become confident enough to pull such a stunt. They were well into their relationship but they had had a few tenuous weeks in the beginning. When Harry had returned his old wand to him Draco hadn't known whether to hit him or kiss him. On one hand the wand held far too much horror and pain with memories of what Draco had done with it; on the other it _was_ his first wand and no other wand would work as well for him as that on would. Instead, Draco had invited him for dinner; he still didn't know why Harry had accepted. Dinner had been less tense than Draco had anticipated, conversation was based around safe topics and insults were non-existent. After desert had been finished, Draco had retreated to the sitting room for drinks and Harry had accepted again. However, when making their way to said room, they had passed the room where Granger had been tortured. Harry had stopped and looked at Draco with an anguished stare.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He'd said before backing away; Draco had surged forwards to grip his biceps.

"Wait, let me show you." He'd replied, waiting for Harry to relax before pulling him into the room. He'd explained that he'd been banned from the room as a young child and had wished he'd still been banned when Harry had been brought in. He'd then taken Harry around the rest of the manor, pointing out which rooms he hadn't been allowed in, where he'd hidden for a week when his father had held parties containing prospective wives when he was fifteen. He'd shown Harry where his imaginary friend Geoffrey had slept and where his bedroom was, on the brightest side of the manor. Standing in the doorway of Draco's childhood bedroom, Harry had laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment before turning and leaving the manor; Draco had not moved from that spot for an hour, caught in memories.

Draco was pulled from his reverie by a commotion outside his office; sighing quietly, he ran his hands down his face before standing and going over to open the door. He was beaten to it as it was flung open followed by a young woman and then an older woman arguing.

"I told you he was busy, you must wait." The older woman chastised.

"I will not," the younger woman hissed, "this is an outrage." Draco cleared his throat and both women focused on him.

"Good afternoon ladies." He said amicably. The older woman smoothed down her blouse.

"Mr Malfoy, sir, Madam Deiryme insisted on seeing you, I'm sorry I could not stop her...despite telling her you were _busy_." The last part was emphasised with a glare to the other woman.

"Draco..." She started but Draco held up a hand.

"Thank you Margaret. If you could cancel my next meeting with Madam Deiryme that would be helpful and I'll have it now. When is Damien arriving?" Madam Deiryme flung herself into a chair as Margaret looked down at the clipboard she was holding.

"Sir, Damien has cancelled his meeting...I did send you a memo, and asked to see you at the next available opportunity." Draco crossed his arms.

"Why did he need to cancel?"

"His sister is sick sir and he was needed to look after her for a short while." Draco blew out a breath.

"Very well, fit him into Madam Deiryme's now cancelled appointment."

"Certainly sir." Margaret said as she nodded and left. Draco shut the door behind her and made his way back over to his chair. He settled himself in it and drew Alyssa Deiryme's plans closer.

"Well, Alyssa, what is it?" Alyssa stood in anger.

"The ministry are planning on investigating me; I just don't know what for yet." Draco hid his shock.

"Really and how did you find this out?" Alyssa smiled slyly.

"You're not the only one with contacts in the ministry Draco."

"Piers tell you?" Draco shot back; Alyssa flushed.

"You know he won't lie to me." She said sharply. Piers was her fiancé and had been in her life for as long as anyone could remember. Draco had no personal liking for him but he kept Alyssa calm and a calm Alyssa was a good Alyssa; so long as Piers had a good effect on her, Draco did not mind him accompanying her on this tour.

"Well then, what Piers did not tell you is that I also have heard this and I went in first thing this morning and had a meeting with the minister. Piers has got his wires crossed." This could be perfectly plausible Draco reasoned to himself. He had had a meeting with Kingsley this morning to discuss having Harry as a bodyguard to provide a cover story. His own privacy spells ensure no one would have been able to hear what was being said. If Alyssa wanted to challenge him on that...well Draco would deal with that when and if it happened. Alyssa sank into the chair again.

"Thank you Draco." She said quietly. Draco inclined his head. "Do you know why they wanted to investigate me?" Draco toyed with the idea of lying to her but decided against it in a heart-beat; he had nothing to hide.

"They think you are trying to control the Wizarding World through magic entwined with your lyrics." Draco watched her closely but her face revealed nothing.

"That's preposterous." She said loudly. Draco was silent for a moment as he gazed blankly at the plans in front of him.

"In any case, I will be hiring a new bodyguard." Alyssa pursed her lips.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Harry Potter." Draco said simply as he raised his eyes to hers.

"Harry Pot-" She exclaimed, Draco held up a hand and she gritted her teeth.

"The ministry is going to be watching you closely now that the investigation is official...what better way to show you are innocent than having Harry Potter protecting your manager, the very same manager coming on tour with you. No one is stupid enough to try anything under _his_ nose." Alyssa looked thoughtful for several moments.

"And why would a music manager need a bodyguard?"

"I'm not just a music manager, I am Draco Malfoy. Many people out there still have grudges and travelling the country gives them perfect opportunity. As far as the public are aware, Harry Potter is needed due to new threats on my life. Besides, I've always had bodyguards when you're on tour; they're just more discreet than Harry Potter."

"Fine." Alyssa stood. "So long as he stays out of my way, good day." She made to leave.

"Alyssa," Draco called as she reached the door, "we still need to have our original meeting." Alyssa let out a deep sigh.

"You know how I hate those Draco, can't you just organise it without my input?"

"No." Draco said shortly as he pointed at the chair opposite him. "Sit."

Alyssa looked longingly at the door before reluctantly turning back and sitting in the chair opposite Draco once more. Draco smiled and turned to the plans in front him once again.

(HPDMDMHP)

Harry placed his coffee on his desk and sat down, still absorbed in the file he was reading. Alyssa Deiryme had met with Draco four months ago, asking him to be her manager; with a flare of raw talent and an albums worth of personal songs, Draco had seized the chance to put her on the scene and gain more publicity for his business. Within a week, Draco had found her a record label, helped organise the recording of her first album, signed her up for a tour and negotiated the means for another. Harry was fiercely proud of the work his boyfriend had done...not that he'd admit it aloud.

After Draco had taken Harry around the manor, he had gone home to think on what he had seen. He had been hit with the urge to share with Draco his own childhood and before he could over think it he had sent an owl to Draco inviting him to Harry's place for dinner. When Draco had arrived Harry had taken his cloak and had showed him to his study.

"I hope there's food at this dinner." Draco had joked.

"Dinner is for after." Draco's eyebrows had shot to the ceiling and Harry had blushed furiously. "No that's not...I mean...it's just...oh don't be a prat and just look." He had pointed at the pensieve on the desk. "I can't do it again but I want you to see." Draco had nodded and Harry had left him to sift through the memories while he had prepared the rest of the dinner. Draco had returned some twenty minutes later, breezing in with a "so what are we eating?" Neither of them had discussed either of the evenings again but dinners, lunches, coffees and event invitations had followed. Of course, Draco took Harry to wizarding events to 'educate' him whereas Harry had taken Draco to muggle events to 'enlighten' him.

Then there had been their first kiss. Of sorts.

_***Flashback***_

"...They were always going to lose; I don't know why they bothered playing!" Harry had taken Draco to a football match and had enjoyed watching the blond lose all social decorum as he had hollered and creamed along with the other fans.

"It's all part of hope though Draco. There is the slimmest chance they can win so they pool everything on that and give it their best in the hope that they will actually win. If we don't have hope, what do we have?" Draco looked at him for all of five seconds before pealing into laughter.

"You are hopeless Harry." Harry shrugged and continued walking down the road. Draco was cockily walking on the edge of the curb, arms stretched out when he overbalanced and headed for a murky puddled. His cry of alarm was cut off when Harry grabbed his hand to yank him back before he completely fell. Draco regained his full balance and looked at their hand. He bit his bottom lip as he shuffled their hands to interlink their fingers more intimately. Harry blinked at him.

"Oh," he breathed, "it's like that then?" Draco blushed beautifully.

"Yeah," he said softly, "it's like that." Harry didn't say anything further but continued walking and kept up the chatter, hands still entwined. Reaching a discreet place to apparated, Harry paused for a moment. Usually they alternated which place to go to, arriving half a mile from one of their houses to 'walk the other home'. Draco rolled his eyes before stepping closer and sliding his hands around Harry's waist. Harry felt Draco smile into the curve of his neck as his own breathing hitched and Draco apparated them away. They arrived half a mile from the manor and Draco took Harry's hand once more and continuing their previous conversation. Harry fumbled along with it, falling completely silent when they arrived at the gate; they let go of each other's hand and stood in silence for a few moments. Draco took a step forward but Harry garbled out a "goodnight" before apparating.

Arriving in his flat Harry let out a breath, it had all gotten out of hand quickly. Sure he had begun to dream about kissing Draco but it would ruin their friendship and not to mention how the Weasley's would take it...they had only just begun to accept his friendship with Draco. Before he could think any further, Harry was interrupted by a loud banging on his door. He warily opened it to find Draco standing there.

"Coward". Draco muttered before stepping into Harry's flat, cupping Harry's head in his hands and leaning down to brush his lips against the brunet's. All Harry's second thoughts disappeared with the contact and he surged forward to apply more pressure behind the kiss. Draco let out a small sound before pushing forwards, kicking the door close with his foot and pressing Harry against the wall. Harry moved his lips against Draco's, sliding his arms over his back and under the other man's shirt to grasp at the hot skin there. He felt the vibration of Draco's moan against his chest where Draco had forced their bodies close and let out his own moan as Draco moved one of his hands into Harry's hair to pull at the strands lightly and slipped the other down to squeeze Harry's bicep.

A tongue licked at his lips and Harry tried to pull Draco closer as he opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue in; arousal shot through him as Draco licked and sucked at his tongue and lips whilst pressing Harry harder and harder into the wall. Harry flicked his own tongue into Draco's mouth and licked at his gums, teeth and roof of his mouth. He slipped a hand down to Draco's arse and pulled him closer still, revelling in the feel of Draco's erection against his own, Draco positively growled before thrusting his hips forwards to gain friction. Harry broke the kiss to moan gutturally and Draco took the opportunity to suck at his neck and place open mouthed kisses there. Harry threw his head back and groped Draco's shoulders as he raised his leg in a bid to get Draco closer. Draco gripped Harry's thigh and he rocked their hips together again and again, moans falling freely from their mouths.

Harry gripped the back of Draco's head and kissed him again, his tongue pushing back into the heat of Draco's mouth. His orgasm came out of nowhere, rushing through him in a blitz of heat, pleasure and all round brilliance. He broke the kiss and moaned as he shuddered between the wall and Draco's own hard body. He was dimly aware of Draco shuddering and gasping but he was too absorbed in the incredible heat that claimed his body to give him proper attention. When his breathing had returned to a normal pace, he carefully slipped his shaking leg from Draco's hip back to the floor. Draco leant forward, placing a kiss on Harry's Adam's apple before claiming his lips again. This time it was a softer, sweeter kiss with a simple light suction. Draco cradled Harry's head softly before placing a kiss on his temple.

_***End Flashback***_

"You alright mate? You're practically drooling." Harry snapped back to the present.

"Yeah...yeah...just thinking." Ron looked at him disbelievingly for a moment before shaking his head.

"Must have been on hell of a thought." He muttered before dropping a file on the desk in front of Harry. "Kingsley told me to give you this, said something about it being extra information needed for your case." Harry shot Ron an appreciative smile before putting down the file he had been reading to pick up the new one. Ron leaned against his own desk with an expectant look. Minutes went by with Harry reading the new file and Ron waiting.

"So?" He said finally, Harry looked up.

"So what?" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry went back to reading his file.

"What's this new case? Last I knew we were working on the Tallet case."

"_You_ are." Harry said shortly. Ron frowned.

"What about you?" Harry put the file down and looked at Ron.

"Kingsley put me on a new case, high security and all that. Apparently this is our best hope of 'catching; this person before it all gets out of hand."

"And of course only our saviour can take it and leave his partner in the lurch."

"Ron..."

"No, s'alright mate, I get it." Harry doubted he did, "Who's my new partner on the Tallet case then?" Harry smiled.

"No one."

"No one?"

"Nope, I sent a memo to Kingsley saying I thought you could handle it alone and he agreed. It's all yours." Ron puffed his chest out.

"Alright!" He cheered. He made his way around his desk to sit down and Harry picked up the file once more.

"So...what can you tell me about this new case?" Ron asked as nonchalantly as he knew how to.

"It involves me being Draco's bodyguard." Harry said from behind the file. He relished Ron's shocked silence.

"Well...er...can't be too bad can it? I mean you are...friends now?" Harry looked over the top of the file.

"Would you want to spend twenty four hours a day seven days a week for the foreseeable future in his company?" Ron shuddered.

"No thanks mate."

"Exactly." Harry disappeared behind the file once more, almost missing Ron's muttered "tough break". He smiled to himself, if only Ron knew.

(HPDMDMHP)

Two days later Draco was sat in his office opposite Shacklebolt and Harry.

"...merely a precaution." Shacklebolt finished his speech. Draco fixed a stern look on his face and saw Harry roll his eyes.

"So let me see if I've understood this; you're investigating one of my clients under the absurd explanation of magic in her lyrics and have assigned your top Auror to the case as a 'precaution'."

"Malfoy you've already agreed to this and requested me personally. Why are you so against it now?" Draco switched his attention to Harry and gave him a steel smile.

"Potter I have no qualms about you following me around, it's about time you found better taste in people to spend time with. I'm just saying that the Head Auror is sending his best Auror into the field for a precaution." He turned his attention to Shacklebolt. "Surely a simple questioning of Alyssa will suffice?" Draco tuned out Shacklebolt's response as he watched Harry. The other man was watching him with a small upturn on the edge of his lips. When he caught Draco staring at him, he sent him a wink. Draco smirked inwardly, so it was going to be like that was it? He had not forgotten the incident a couple of days ago when Harry had left him hard and wanting in the alcove. Time for a little payback he thought as he slipped his foot from one of his shoes. He stretched out his leg, apologising quietly when he 'accidently' nudged Harry's foot.

"Shacklebolt I understand why you have qualms, I just don't understand why you need a full open case." Draco found Harry's foot again and ran his foot up Harry's calf and back down again. The raven haired man jumped and Shacklebolt looked at him sharply causing Harry to flush and mumble an apology. Draco's eyes sparkled.

"Look Malfoy Alyssa Deiryme is being fully investigated whether you like it or not so..." Harry broke off as Draco pushed his foot along Harry's thigh and curled his toes into it.

"What Auror Potter is trying to say Mr Malfoy is that we already have your approval and today's meeting is merely to discuss arrangements." Harry glared at him but his eyes closed as Draco nudged his semi hard cock with his foot. Draco turned his attention to the Head Auror, still moving his foot against Harry's now full hardness.

"Very well," he said, "Potter becomes my bodyguard so he's with me at all times."

"All?" Harry cut in, his breathing a little too quick. Draco pushed down with his foot and Harry visibly swallowed hard.

"Yes Potter, I am Alyssa's manager meaning I will be with her for the majority of the tour, plenty of time to see whether she's up to anything don't you think?"

"Yes." Harry hissed; Draco didn't know how much of his response was to do with the question considering his hips had minutely begun to push against Draco's foot.

"Alyssa's tour is two months with twenty five dates, a small one to find her feet. We pass through main cities so you can do your Auror stuff and check in. If nothing is found in those two months the investigation is pulled off." Shacklebolt opened his mouth but Harry spoke first.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco knew he wasn't talking about the conversation, if the beaded sweat on his forehead was any clue.

"As I told Shacklebolt, Potter, I have a free conscience and I need to keep it that way in order for my reputation to remain clean and my business to thrive." Shacklebolt nodded solely.

"Right Mr Malfoy, thank you for your time, Auror Potter will be your official body guard as of next Monday." Kingsley stood up to leave and turned back at the door. "A point of interest gentlemen, I am still an Auror...your foot in Mr Potter's crotch Mr Malfoy isn't as discreet as you may think. I'll leave you to it." Both men flushed a violent shade of red and Draco moved his foot from Harry's cock as Kingsley left. They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco was pulling Harry across the desk to do as ordered and finish him off.

(HPDMDMHP)

Monday came and Harry found himself standing behind Draco waiting for Alyssa Deiryme to meet them in Draco's office. He had almost lost the chance for this job after being caught in Draco's office but he had merely had to swear it would not affect his judgement and he would bring Draco in if he was in any way involved with the crime. Harry didn't know yet whether he'd be able to but he hoped it wouldn't come to that, he felt he knew Draco well enough by now to know whether he was dabbling in Dark Arts still or not. The blond in question was sat in his chair whilst Harry stood behind him, hands clasped behind his back, when Alyssa waltzed in wearing a big mile and followed by a tall man with dark hair. Draco stood.

"Alyssa, nice to see you." Draco came around the desk and kissed both her cheeks before offering a hand for Piers to shake. "Piers. Potter, my star Alyssa and her fiancé, Piers Rudford." Harry nodded in their direction. "Mr Potter will be my body guard for this tour. Shall we get going?" Alyssa scowled at Harry but before she could say anything Piers took her elbow and steered her from the room. Draco reached for his cloak and was leaving the room when Harry called him back.

"What do you know about that Piers guy?" He asked as he made his way to the door, Draco talked as they walked to the floo suite.

"Not an awful lot to be honest. Only what most people do, they were in the same orphanage and grew up together."

"He must have recorded parents surely?" Draco shook his head.

"Not as far as anyone knows, he was found on the doorstep...no one around."

"Convenient. Both grew up together in the same orphanage, both in Slytherin, both engaged to each other. Surely that's not healthy?" Harry held open the door and Draco stepped through.

"Don't be paranoid. Just take it as fact and focus on them now and not the past or how they came to be here." He turned and took the floo powder offered from Margaret. "She knows." He offered as explanation.

"Madam Deiryme and Mr Rudford have already gone through sir." Draco nodded and flashed her a smile before he stepped into the grate.

"Folkestone Cliff Place." He called out clearly before being whisked away by green flames.

"Mr Potter?" Margaret offered the pot of powder to Harry. "Aren't body guards supposed to go through first?" Harry flushed.

"Erm...yeah...oops." Margaret looked at him knowingly.

"You should have just told everyone you're Draco's boyfriend and wanted to accompany him – maybe you wouldn't make so many mistakes." She said before leaving the room; Harry cursed and followed Draco through the floo.

(HPDMDMHP)

Upon reflection later that evening Draco concluded he had done a pretty neat job with Alyssa. She held the crowd, sang well and always stayed around for her fans. The only thing he hadn't liked about the evening was Harry. Having him so close and no being able to _do_ anything to him was using a whole new section of Draco's self-control. Harry had told him what Margaret had said to him and at that moment, watching Harry watching him, Draco agreed that maybe coming out as Harry's boyfriend would have been easier.

It also got Draco thinking about their relationship and why it was still secret, surely being together for eight months was some sort of sign that they were committing on some level? It hurt Draco's head to think about it so he stepped up to Alyssa, whispered to her that she should move it on and motioned for Harry to follow him before heading back to the hotel.

"Are you sure you should leave her?" Harry asked as he fell in step with Draco.

"She has her own security detail, she'll be fine." He replied offhand.

They rounded the corner of the street the hotel was on and Draco was reaching for Harry's hand when Piers burst out of the hotel entrance examining his wand and muttering under his breath. He was so absorbed in his wand that he passed by Draco and Harry without noticing them. They both watched as he pocketed his wand before entering the main street and meeting with Alyssa. They talked for a few moments before she shrugged, kissed him, took his arm and walked toward the town centre.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"Ever the Auror." Draco rolled his eyes. "They always go for a drink after one of her shows. Now come on, the hotel is twenty steps away and I haven't had you to myself all day." Harry turned to Draco and dropped a kiss on his mouth.

"Come on then." He whispered huskily.

Later, with Harry curled into his side, Draco thought back to their observation of Piers. Draco had never known him to leave Alyssa for more than a few minutes and yet he had clearly missed her show; he had seemed to be disappointed by something. Something Alyssa knew about judging by her concern for him when they had met at the end of the street. Draco's last thought before unconsciousness finally claimed him was that maybe Harry was watching the wrong person.

(HPDMDMHP)

Alyssa was scared. There was no other word for it. Every step closer they got to their goal was a step closer to Draco finding out; especially now he had a 'body guard' with him. Draco might think he had pulled the wool over her eyes but her contacts I the ministry went beyond Piers. She knew Harry Potter was still an active Auror, no matter what Draco thought she might believe.

She knew she had to be careful. She had even tried to convince Piers to abandon their whole plan; there would be other chances to carry it out...chances where there weren't Aurors breathing down their necks. Piers had scoffed at her and told her not to worry so much, he could handle Potter any time. Their plan needed to be carried out soon or they would lose the opportunity. Yes, Alyssa was terrified; their plan was going to be the death of her and if it wasn't, Piers would be. Alyssa's last thought before unconsciousness claimed her was that maybe she was with the wrong person.

(HPDMDMHP)

Kingsley was exhausted. He had read every file he had on Alyssa Deiryme and nothing gave him a clue to what she was actually doing, or planning to at least. She had no parents, no history of Dark Magic and no reports from her Hogwarts years. Kingsley ran his hands down his face before resigning himself to the fact he wasn't going to be any more productive that evening and started packing up his files. As he did, a photo slipped out; it was of a young boy in Slytherin colours, scowling darkly at the camera. Flipping it over he read the scrawled message _Piers Rudford, frequently seen with A. Deiryme for as long as we have records._ He flicked over his files, locating every mention of Piers Rudford and wondered how this many mentions had not drawn alarm bells up earlier. He let out a sigh before shutting his office down and heading home. Kingsley's last thought before unconsciousness claimed him was that maybe he had been reading about the wrong person.

(HPDMDMHP)

Harry was bored. Eighteen dates into the tour and _nothing_ had happened; well nothing in relation to the case. After the incident in the Folkestone town Harry had kept an eye on Piers Rudford. The only thing worth mentioning was the fact that he came out of every hotel looking at his wand and mumbling before joining with Alyssa. Harry had cast every spell he could think of to highlight any spell casting but nothing had shown up when he had; Piers had not done anything to the hotel. It was beginning to frustrate Harry when it was clear the Piers was planning something and he just didn't know what.

They were heading to Chester for the nineteenth date on the schedule, travelling in separate cars, and Harry had written the job off as a colossal waste of time. Sure he'd had the opportunity to spend more time with Draco than his normal schedule allowed but Harry hated going back to the ministry with nothing. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What was that for?" Draco had his head on Harry's shoulder looking for all intents and purposes as if he were asleep.

"Nothing." Draco huffed and sat up fully, rubbing at the ache in his neck.

"You don't sigh for nothing, especially big sighs like that." He fixed Harry with a stern gaze. Harry blew out a breath as Draco rubbed his knee. "Tell me." Harry let out a chuckle.

"So demanding." Draco shrugged.

"You're not getting out of it so spill, mister."

"Nothing's happened." Harry burst out; Draco looked at him quizzically. "I've been with you for over a month now and all I've done is sleep in hotels, eat good food and have sex with you."

"And your problem is?" Draco probed teasingly, Harry twisted to face him.

"Nothing with that...but what is she doing?" He cast a glance out the back window at the car following theirs. "Kingsley made this seem like a top secret mission and I have _nothing_. No suspicious behaviour on her part, no weird things happening if you discount Piers checking every hotel with his wand...whatever he's doing that for." Draco sat up straighter.

"Harry..."

"...but beside that I've got nothing..."

"Harry!..."

"Do you know what Kingsley does to Aurors who go for two months and bring nothing back? Desks! That's what. I'll be an old Auror moping over his desk wondering..."

"Harry shut up for a minute will you?!" Harry gaped at Draco who had his eyes shut and brow furrowed. "Have you noticed," he began after a few moments, "that Piers only appears at the end of each show and is not there during it at all?" Harry gaped at him.

"Are you telling me that I've been watching the wrong person this whole time?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't know but he's never left her for more than a few minutes for as long as I've known her. A bit strange that he's missing the whole of her show now..." Harry looked out of the window.

"I wouldn't have thought to look at him and Kingsley hasn't been in contact with me about the case at all...what do I do? Stick with Alyssa or look at Piers? Damn! How could I not think what he was doing is important...I'm supposed to be a fucking Auror!" Draco smirked.

"Obviously not a good one Golden Boy."

"Fuck off." Harry replied half-heartedly. "I've only got seven dates left, if I don't nail it the Kingsley's going to chew me a new one." Draco replaced his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I hope not." He said quietly. "I quite like the one you have now." Harry scoffed.

"Prat." The rest of the journey to Chester was spent with Draco sleeping and Harry pondering what to do now a new light had been placed on his case.

(HPDMDMHP)

Harry pulled his jeans up and fastened them whilst watching Draco get dressed too. He came up behind Draco and placed his hands on his shoulders; Draco met his gaze in the mirror.

"How good is your defence magic?" Harry asked quietly. Draco frowned.

"Good enough."

"You never panic, freeze?"

"Not that I'm aware...what is this about?"

"I'm sticking with Piers tonight and I don't want anybody thinking that just because I'm not there that they can take a hit on you."

"No one's going to make a move on me Harry. I've been doing this for a while, I know what to expect."

"It's your first time with me at your side. What if someone's got the idea that you're not worthy of to be in my presence and is just waiting for a chance?" Draco took a step back.

"Is that what you think? That I'm not worthy to be in your presence?"

"Don't be an idiot, you really think I would be with you if I thought you weren't worthy of me. It's what everyone else thinks." Draco stepped back into the circle of Harry's arms.

"I'll be fine. I have security detail too you know. I'll give them a heads up; Merlin knows they've been slacking this tour due to you being around."

"They better be on form because if anything happens to you I will rip their spines form their bodies." Draco felt the familiar sweep of arousal at those words. He looked at the clock and mourned the lack of time before hauling Harry in for a scorching kiss. Harry moaned quietly before linking his fingers into Draco's belt loops and pulling him closer. Things were getting a tad heated when they were both interrupted by a knock on the door. Alyssa stood there.

"Ready to go?" She asked quietly. Draco looked behind her.

"Where's Piers?"

"He's not feeling great, he opted to stay behind." Draco shared a look with Harry.

"Hope he feels better. Ready Potter?" Harry nodded and all three made their way to the Racecourse across the street. Alyssa would be singing there as entertainment for a charity event, another gig to get her to fame. The only thing she disliked about it was the fact it was open air and she didn't like the way her voice carried. Harry crossed the road with them before cursing.

"Damn Malfoy, I forgot our jackets, forecast rain. Try and stay alive while I fetch them, we all know how lame your umbrella charms are." Draco scowled at Harry as he crossed the street before hooking an arm around Alyssa's waist.

"Looks like I'm escorting you backstage Aly, aren't you lucky?" Alyssa smiled sweetly and allowed Draco to steer her away down the path. Harry watched them go before drawing out his wand.

"Right Piers, time to find out where you are."

(HPDMDMHP)

Piers had never felt this excited in a long time, too long. Everything he had worked for was finally coming to fruition and _nothing _could stop him now. He cast a quick glance around the store room he was in before placing up wards and cleaning the area; his heart thumped wildly and he had to keep checking himself from chuckling in glee.

Ever since Alyssa Deiryme had become his friend in the orphanage, he had promised that he would give her everything to make her happy. Even the wizarding world. It had started as a joke, a couple of simple rituals to bend someone's mind so all they needed was a trigger to behave like a mindless slave. It was perfect because it couldn't be traced to the performer of the ritual and the triggers were always bizarre phrases unlikely to be mentioned in everyday conversation.

Now, after several years, his planning was paying off. Accompanying her on the tour was the best opportunity he had to find the perfect venue for the ritual. He needed the place to be steeped in magic, old magic and he had been unsuccessful so far. He had almost given up hope until the city of Chester provided him with what he needed. Such an old city with so much history and most of its history had magic bases, bases that Piers needed to call on for his ritual. He pondered for a moment about taking control of the ritual himself and gaining the power Alyssa was bound to gain but dismissed it. He had the ear of Alyssa already and if it back fired he could always claim to have had no idea.

Finished with clearing the room, Piers fished inside the bag for the things he needed. Drawing out white, green and red chalk, he drew a small red circle, a green one around that and a white one around that. He turned to the bag and withdrew blue chalk to write '_oppugno mens_' in the red circle and drew the outline of a body with the head below '_mens_´ and spanning across all three circles but not breaching the boundary of the white circle. With that done, he withdrew ten white crystal stones and place three around the head, one by each hand and foot, two either side of the hips and one between the feet and in line with the groin. That should stop the body from moving.

Standing up, he brushed his hands off on his trousers and checked his work. Perfect. A rush of anticipation flew through him when a noise behind him caused him to turn around. Despite his wards, someone was opening the door; Piers withdrew his wand and prepared a hex when all he could see was a wand being aimed into the room.

(HPDMDMHP)

"Do I have to do this Draco?" Draco looked up from the crowd he was surveying to look at Alyssa in surprise.

"Do what?" Alyssa gestured to the stage.

"You know, perform." Draco frowned.

"You love performing."

"I know but I don't feel well, maybe I've got what Piers went down with." Draco tensed immediately.

"Alyssa, we both know that Piers isn't ill...what's going on?" Alyssa looked shift, her eyes darting from the stage, to Draco, to the hotel and back again.

"Nothing, I just...I'm not feeling it, let's go to the hotel." Draco frowned.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me honestly what's going on." Alyssa bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes wide. "Alyssa," Draco said gently, "tell me." Alyssa looked down at the ground and back up to Draco.

"He made me do it." She whispered; Draco felt alarm go through him and forced himself to remain calm.

"Do what?" Alyssa sank onto a nearby chair.

"Everything, I was willing at first but not recently...not when it means what I have to do – to you."

(HPDMDMHP)

Piers raised his wand and was about to curse when Draco's blond hair came into view; he lowered his wand.

"Aaah, Alyssa delivers." He drawled as he saw Alyssa following Draco.

"Not quite." Draco replied, a tense silence filling the room. "She's told me everything Piers."

"You little bitch!" Piers spat. "After everything I've done for you." Alyssa shook her head, eyes wide.

"No Piers, I don't want to do it anymore...we'll find someone else." Piers barked out a laugh.

"You think they'll let us go after this? It's Azkaban for us now...see this is why you stick to the plan and listen to me." He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged as if thinking what to do. "I know, I'll do the ritual, we have what we need...I'll take the power." Draco sighed.

"Haven't you listened to yourself? You're not getting out of here Piers, Alyssa wants nothing more to do with this and frankly I don't know why she began in the first place." Piers smiled slowly.

"We'll do it together then Draco, we'll perform the ritual and use her...we'll take the power, and the wizarding world, and rule it. Sharing the power and glory. Imagine it, all the power you could ever want." Draco lowered his wand a little.

"All the power?" Piers nodded eagerly.

"Think of all the revenge you could finally claim...no one to stop you." Draco thought about it for all of a second before smiling softly.

"I don't need revenge anymore." Piers scowled and shot a stunner at Draco but the blond stepped aside and winced as Alyssa took the brunt of it. He was just leaning over her to check that she was still breathing when Harry entered the room, wand drawn and eyes furious.

(HPDMDMHP)

Harry took in the scene with something akin to shock. After all the cases he had done he had never felt compromised in any way and now he had Draco. Being an Auror and having a partner was always a risky thing when it came to being out in the field, there were too many people with grudges who could use a partner for manipulation. There was also the potential of said partner being _involved_ in the case; even in the beginning of dating Draco Harry had never felt he had any cause for concern. That was until now. Now, there was a ritual set, a girl unconscious and two men with wands drawn. No matter what way an outsider looked at it, this was never going to end well.

"Harry..." Harry focused his eyes on Draco, wand still raised. The blond opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was about to say was lost in the shout from Piers. Years of instinct sprung up within Harry and he threw himself to the left before falling into a crouch, a hex flying back at the other man. Piers cursed and ducked before raising again with a manic grin.

"Mr Potter, our very own Auror Grandeur" he drawled, "how...fortunate." Harry scowled.

"What is going on?" Piers sighed mockingly.

"I think even _you_ can figure it out." Harry, despite never lowering his wand, looked more closely at the markings on the floor.

"A ritual..."

"A rudimentary observation,"

"What for? Power? Control?"

"Why can't it be both?" Piers' grinned manically. "I see I have to spell it out for you. Imagine two orphaned children, no one to care for them other than themselves, thrown into the world and expected to survive alone. They clung to each other, lending their own strength and comfort..."

"I don't need your life story." Harry spat. Piers' eyes widened in anger and his jaw clenched but he inclined his head mockingly to Harry.

"We found a ritual, good on the small scale but needed more power for a larger scale."

"What does it do?" Harry shifted his grip on his wand a bit to stop cramp and cast a quick glance at Draco, frowning.

"It lets me control minds. The power to bend another's at will. You could say it is like an imperious curse only it's permanent and needs a trigger word."

"The body outline?" Harry asked quietly.

"A sacrifice naturally."

"Naturally." Harry intoned. He turned to Draco. "Dark Arts?" He whispered painfully.

"I had no idea Harry, I _swear." _Harry just stared at him, Draco's eyes widened. "Harry, please...I _swear_. Harry I _swear._" Harry ignored him and turned his attention back to Piers, ignoring the pulling in his heart at Draco's possible betrayal.

"Now what?" Piers' smug smile faltered slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry scoffed.

"I'm hardly about to let you walk out of here am I? This needs to be shut down. People questioned. It's over Piers." Piers' smile faded completely at those words.

"I am afraid it is you who will be over Mr Potter, I am not about to let you stop me...not after I've come so far." Harry barely had a warning sign before Piers had brought his wand up and cried '_d'oeil vole'_ and a purple curse was flying in his direction. He cursed before jumping to the right, catching the side of the curse in his arm. The vision in his left eye faded completely and he felt a brisk surge of panic before he was once again dropping to the floor to avoid another curse.

He shook his head, casting a _finite_ to replace his eye sight, and stood back up breathing calmly. Piers had a strange smile on his lips, almost as if he were enjoying the idea of the upcoming battle between himself and Harry. Harry rolled his shoulders before raising his wand.

"Last chance." He said simply. Piers fired another curse which Harry blocked with a strong _protego_. It was on.

(HPDMDMHP)

Draco felt his heart constrict when Harry looked away from him. He was _innocent_ for fuck's sake. He would have thought Harry would at least trust his word at this point in their relationship. Though Harry didn't seem to trust him a lot despite this new situation, not enough to introduce them to his friends as his boyfriend at any rate. Not enough to introduce him to _anyone_ as his boyfriend Draco marvelled. Maybe that was it, why Harry was so clearly reluctant to believe him now - he didn't trust him on any level. Draco felt a rush of fierce anger at the unfairness of it. He trusted Harry to the ends of the earth and back again and would gladly follow Harry there if the other man asked; only he didn't. He didn't ask anything of Draco. Maybe that was their problem...they didn't ask anything of the other. Maybe Draco should _demand_ Harry acknowledge their relationship openly.

As a curse flew over his head, Draco was thrown back into the present and thought that maybe he should acknowledge the battle in front of him rather than speculating on the validity of his relationship with Harry. Draco spared a brief look at Harry to see him spinning and lunging in his battle with Piers before dropping to the floor. He uttered a series of curses before crawling over the floor to where Alyssa had taken a stunner for him. Upon reaching her, he saw that she was still unconscious and surreptitiously withdrew his wand; he fleetingly thought it was pointless to try and be stealthy as the other men were too engrossed in their battle. He uttered an _enervate_ and was relieved to see Alyssa's eyes flutter open.

She sat up and took in the sight of the battle before looking at Draco with tear filled eyes. She tried to mumble an apology but Draco shook his head; it was too late for apologies. Instead he helped her stand, ever aware of the battle around them, and started toward the door. The movement must have caught Piers' eye for a spell suddenly flew over their heads; Draco identified it as a Dark curse aimed to make the victims finger nails to be ripped simultaneously. He shuddered before throwing a _protego _over Alyssa and an e_xpelliarmus_ toward Piers. The other man easily dodged it but it had allowed Harry to get a slicing hex in on his arm.

"Draco GO!" Harry yelled. Draco didn't need telling twice. He ducked down and ran with Alyssa along the wall; she stumbled and they both went down hard. Draco cursed before trying to pull Alyssa back up but the girl shook her head, standing herself.

(HPDMDMHP)

Alyssa went down with Draco and bit her lip against the jarring of her hip. It fucking hurt. She glanced up at Piers to see him duelling Harry Potter, eyes wild. Alyssa's heart sank. She knew Piers when he was like that, nothing would stop him short of blood, Harry's blood. She wondered when it had all gotten so serious. When they were kids it was harmless fun, making other students do their homework, get detention for being out after curfew, even making them steal things from potions stores so they could brew experimentally. Now though, now it was scary.

Her heart jumped in her throat when Harry narrowly dodged a deadly green spell. This had gone too far. It was all her fault, her naiveté which had gotten everyone into this mess, a mess there was no way out of apart from death. Piers had been like this once...when they had tried to take a muggle village. They had been young, stupid and everything had gone wrong. They did not have enough magical power between them and Piers had gone wild, killing muggles because he could not control them. He had used the most horrific curses, much like the ones he was using now and the only thing to save him had been Alyssa. It had to be Alyssa once more who would bring him back from the brink of madness. She stumbled to her feet, pushing away from Draco, toward Piers.

"Piers." It was one word but one which stopped both men fighting. Harry was breathing heavily, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead and his left arm seemed a bit limp. Piers was no better, suffering from multiple cuts along his arms. "Please, stop." Piers shook his head, Harry started walking back...in the direction of Alyssa.

"I can't Liss, it's gone too far...I can't go to Azkaban, I CAN'T!" The last word was a shout and was accompanied by a silver spell. Alyssa gasped as it headed to her left and saw Harry there. Without thinking, she pushed her way in front of him, taking the brunt of the curse in her mid-section. She grunted and dropped to the floor as her blood began to heat. Piers dropped his wand and ran to her side.

"Liss? Liss! No please." Alyssa looked at him through teary eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "Please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Alyssa tried to speak but blood gurgled in her throat as her skin bubbled and her windpipe gave way. "I did it all for you." Piers whispered, seconds before Alyssa went limp. "No...No...Come on Liss. Please. I've done so much. For you. I've done it for you." Alyssa's form remained limp and Piers looked up before making eye contact with Harry. "_You!" _Before he could grab his wand again, Piers was hit in the back with a stunner.

(HPDMDMHP)

Harry watched Piers slump over Alyssa's body in shock, he looked up to see Draco standing there, a determined look in his gaze.

"Like _fuck_ was he going to get a second chance at you." He spat, Harry chuckled lightly; Draco stared at him. "_Harry..._"

"I know."

"I didn't..." Draco heaved a sob as Harry made his way over to him.

"I _know."_ Harry said as he cupped Draco's face in his and kissed him soundly. Draco clung to him as if he were drowning, pouring every silent confession into that kiss.

"Aurors! Wands down!" Harry kept on kissing Draco even as Draco tried to pull away. Harry broke the kiss, a question in his eyes.

"After this...you think people knowing is going to be hard?" Draco gaped. Harry faced the silence, concern seeping into his eyes. "Oh shit. I meant...I mean...if you want...It's just..." Draco shut him up with another kiss.

"Auror Weasley. I demand you..." Ron trailed off as he took in the scene. Harry clinging to Draco with a dead body in the room and another one draped over it...well what looked like another one. "Mate?" Harry coughed before stepping away from Draco.

"Piers and Alyssa were attempting a ritual to take control of wizard minds. Ritual went wrong and Alyssa took a deadly spell. For me." Harry bowed his head for a second. "I'll write up the report but for now I am going home." He made it a few steps before turning back. "What are you even doing here, I thought you were on the Tallet case?"

"Yeah well, when magic spiked from here on massive scales, and I mean massive, Kingsley wanted all available Aurors here seeing as it was probably related to you and your case." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He looked to Draco. "Coming?" Draco nodded before slipping over to Harry's side. They turned to go.

"Erm mate?" Harry sighed and they both turned back.

"Yeah?"

"What about Malfoy?" Harry looked at the blond.

"Oh, he's innocent."

"Yeah but where's he going?" Harry frowned.

"Isn't it obvious?" He took Draco's hand. "With me." Ron flushed red.

"Right...yeah...well...of course." He cleared his throat. "If you're sure..." Harry smiled.

"I am." With that Harry walked from the room, Draco by his side.

"You know, clean up on this is going to be a bitch." Draco muttered.

"Draco, I know Alyssa meant a lot to you." Draco shrugged. Harry stopped walking. "No Draco, seriously, she did." Draco sniffed.

"I know. I just can't believe I didn't know."

"Most criminals hide in sight."

"Yeah but most don't die." Draco burst. Harry nodded.

"I know. It's going to be hard." Draco snuggled into Harry as the raven put an arm around his shoulders. "Want to stay at mine for a bit, you know until you're sure you can handle being alone?" Draco raised his head.

"What if I'm never going to be okay alone?" He asked quietly. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Then I guess I should clear out half of my closet for you." Draco's heart seized.

"Only half?" He joked. Harry looked at him seriously.

"It's what people who live together do...share." Draco smiled.

"I can live with that." He smiled. Harry felt something lift from his shoulders at Draco's response. Now he had Ron's support with Draco, he felt he could handle anything that came his way. Even living with a high maintenance blond.

Well Harry wasn't sure about that part but he was sure looking forward to finding out.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
